


The Rabbit on the Moon

by Drindrak



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He mutters a prayer to the rabbit on the moon, and she answers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit on the Moon

It's late at night when four year old Naruto drags himself into his new apartment. He'd gotten lost and forgot the way to his home, and had been forced to run all over the village, looking for the few streets he knew. It's the first time he'd been truly lost. He locks the door behind him and shuffles into his bedroom. He climbs onto his too-large bed and lies down, eyes sliding to the window beside him. Being lost was a terrifying feeling, but all the looks lodged at him by people he's never met was worse. They hate him. And he doesn't know why. His gaze goes towards the bright, full, moon hanging high above the village, and he remembers the two older kids he heard arguing earlier.

* * *

 

  
_“Stop it Katsuki, shut up! Tama-chan doesn't, she, shut up!”_

_“Hahaha, if you're so hung up on it, why don't you go pray. To the rabbit on the moon, she’ll listen, heehaha!”_

* * *

 

  
Staring up at the moon, Naruto wonders if the rabbit on it would answer his questions. He bites his lip and shimmies off his bed, dropping to his knees before his window. He opens it and lets the moonlight wash over him. He brings his hands up and presses them together. He looks up at the moon.

"Um…” He starts, unsure of how to ask. “Miss rabbit on the moon? My name's Uz’maki Nar’to. C-Can I asks you a question?” He pauses for a moment, waiting for the reprimand he was sure was coming. But it never does. He smiles a bit and continues, “The… the old’r vil’gers don’ like me and I dunno why. I was wond’rin’ if you can tell me why they alls look at me like… like imma a monster?” It takes a moment, but a soft voice whispers in his ears.

_'not your fault not a monster ignore them love you asura’_ Naruto doesn't know what the last word was, he doesn't know very many words, but he likes the fuzzy feeling it invokes in him. And love you! No one's ever said that to him before. Naruto grins.

"Thank you miss rabbit!” The moon brightens a bit.

_‘asura love so lonely both so lonely miss indra miss hagoromo miss hamura’_ Naruto cocks his head to the side.

“Hagoromo? Hamura? Indra? Asura?”

_‘sons my sons their sons you love them so much love you asura so lonely’_ Naruto's eyes soften at the sad tone in the rabbit on the moon’s voice.

“Miss rabbit?” He begins, but is cut off by a flurry of whispers.

_‘kaguya love obaa-sama rabbit goddess juubi sealed moon asura’_

“Kaguya-obaa-sama?” Approval shines down on him as the moonlight pulses almost happily. “Ano, what's a juubi?”

_'chakra fruit ate it me juubi me miss chakra do not have chakra anymore asura’_ Naruto gasps quietly.

“No chakra? But… why?”

_'hagoromo hamura stole it gave ninshu to commoners was mine all mine’_ The Hokage had told him he had a lot of chakra, that's why he can't sit still for too long. Since he had so much, he could give Kaguya-obaa-sama some, right?

“Kaguya-obaa-sama, you… you can have some of my catra, i-if you want.”

_‘chakra love yes thank you need chakra lots of chakra’_

“I‘ve gots lots of cat- _cha_ kra.” He can't tear his gaze away from the moon as he walks out onto his balcony. “Take as many as you want.”

_'thank you thank you asura naruto all of it need all of it’_ Naruto smiles dreamily up at the moon.

"A’right. All of it.” An itch starts in his stomach and the soft yellow of his unmatured chakra begins to leak from the black swirl on his navel. The chakra hangs in the air before shooting upwards, bursting from his body almost painfully. A frantic growl starts up in the back of his mind as the yellow tinges red, screaming, ** _‘What are you doing brat! What is happening?!’_**

_'juubi chakra nine tails all mine thank you asura naruto love you’_ His vision is rapidly darkening and he can hear old man Hokage shouting something and the growls in his mind are now screaming in pain. He can almost feel a pair of hands cupping his cheeks, softly patting them.

“Love you… too… Kaguya… obaa-sama…”

_'thank you love you asura naruto all mine all chakra is mine’_


End file.
